creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Blind Date
Relaxo228 schrieb um 15:22 Uhr: Ich komme um 16:20 am Bahnhof an, glaube ich. Bin schon ganz aufgeregt. JastoOBN schrieb um 15:33 Uhr: Ich hol dich dann ab. Wenn was ist, ruf an. Bis nachher. Ich bin auch aufgeregt. +++ Nico stand im Sprühregen am Bahnsteig und fröstelte. Ein Blick zur Bahnhofsuhr sagte ihm, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis der Zug einfuhr. Die Aufregung in seinem Magen verstärkte sich und rumorte in seinem Bauch herum. Er und Jan schrieben jetzt seit einigen Wochen und letztlich war er der erste, mit dem er sich wirklich traf. Entweder hatte es bisher nicht gepasst, oder einer von Beiden hatte sich nicht getraut. Aber irgendwie hatte er bei Jan ein gutes Gefühl. Und Nico wollte sich nicht verschenken. Wenn, und das ist wohl bei jedem Menschen und Liebenden so, soll es auch der Richtige sein. Jan schien der Richtige zu sein. Und er war der erste für Nico. Natürlich. Als es dann konkreter wurde im Chat und man sich näher kam, spürte Nico dann das erste Mal wirklich den Wunsch danach, sich zu treffen und war selbst ganz überrascht davon, dass er jetzt am Bahnsteig der Kleinstadt stand und auf den Zug aus Berlin wartete. Ein gerufenes "Huuuhuuuuu!!!!" riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sich um. Am Ticketautomaten stand Frau Becker und winkte ihm zu. Sie war seit Ewigkeiten eine gute Freundin der Familie und in ihrer fröhlichen, bunten und ... naja... üppigen Art und Weise immer eine Art Tante für ihn gewesen. Er mochte sie wirklich. Jetzt grade, in diesem Moment aber, wünschte Nico sich, sie wäre irgendwo anders. Doch sie holte ihr Ticket aus dem Automaten und kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Er drückte sie. Ja.... es fühlte sich gut an und er lächelte. "Na so ein Zufall, was? Wo willst Du denn drauf los?", fragte sie ihn und musterte ihn dabei. "Mensch, du siehst ja richtig schnieke aus heute." "Ich hole einen Kumpel ab.", antwortete Nico ausweichend und nestelte nervös an dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke. "Ah. Habt ihr was schönes vor?", wollte Frau Becker wissen. Nico sah sie an. dachte er und musste innerlich etwas grinsen. "Wir wollen zocken.", sagte er ausweichend. "Ihr und eure Computerspiele immer. Als ich jung war, haben wir noch draußen gespielt und sind Schlittschuh gefahren, oder haben Hütten im Wald gebaut." Frau Becker schüttelte den Kopf. Nico bezweifelte, dass die rundliche, alte Dame jemals eine Hütte im Wald gebaut hatte. Vermutlich war sie immer so die Barbie- oder Pferdefraktion gewesen. "Naja.", sagte er. "Hättet ihr damals Computer gehabt, hättet ihr vermutlich auch gezockt." Er lächelte. "Aaaaach, du spinnst doch.", lachte Frau Becker. "Ich fahre meine Nichte besuchen heute. Seit fast drei Jahren haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen." "Das ist toll. Ich hoffe, ihr genießt den Tag mal so richtig." Nico gönnte es ihr von Herzen. Er mochte sie und das wurde ihm gerade richtig bewusst. "ES HAT EINFAHRT DIE REGIONALBAHN AUS BERLIN ZUR WEITERFAHRT NACH GÜSTROW ÜBER WEIZLEBEN UND LEIZEN. BITTE HALTEN SIE ABSTAND VON DER BAHNSTEIGKANTE." Die Ansage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und brachte auch die Aufregung zurück. Es war soweit. Er kam. Endlich. Er spürte wie sein Herz schlug und sein Mund trocken wurde. In wenigen Augenblicken würde der Zug einfahren und Jan würde aussteigen. Nico schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er spürte, wie Frau Becker seinen Arm streichelte. "Du warst immer schon schüchtern, oder?" sagte sie und lächelte dabei verständnisvoll. "Dabei bist du so ein toller, junger Mann." Nico sah die alte Dame an. Er lächelte sie an und umarmte sie. Überrascht davon erwiderte sie die Umarmung. Von Ferne fuhr der Zug langsam ein. Es war soweit. "So mein Lieber. Ich wünsche euch Beiden dann viel Spaß beim Computerspielen. Ich bleibe wohl am Wochenende bei meiner Nichte.", lächelte Frau Becker. "Das wird sicher toll und ihr habt euch nach all der Zeit sicher eine Menge zu erzählen.", sagte Nico und war in Gedanken aber schon längst bei Jan. Wie es wohl sein würde, der Moment, wenn er aus dem Zug stieg? Nico hatte Fotos gesehen. Aber In Real ist wirkt eine Person immer anders als auf Fotos. Der Zug rollte quietschend und schnaufend ein und hielt dann ganz. Das obligatorische Zischen der Bremsen erklang. Die Türen öffneten sich. Nico schluckte seine Aufregung herunter. Es wirkte nicht. Er war total aufgeregt. Frau Becker winkte ihm und machte sich dann daran, in den Zug zu steigen. Nico suchte unter den aussteigenden Reisenden nach Jan, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Die Zugtüren schlossen sich bereits. Keine Spur von Jan. Vermutlich stand er irgendwo im Gedränge. Dass überhaupt so viele Menschen in so eine kleine Stadt wollten. Vermutlich alles Pendler. Der Zug fuhr ab und der Bahnsteig leerte sich. Nico zog seinen Reißverschluss höher, als jemand seinen Arm knuffte. Er drehte sich um. Da stand er. Groß, sportlich, leger sportlich gekleidet, blonde Haare .... und diese Augen... Er war es. Und er sah gut aus. Und er lächelte ihn an. "Nico?", sagte er mit einer angenehmen Stimme. Aufregung durchströmte den Jungen Mann. "Ja.", antwortete er. Vermutlich war er wieder rot wie eine Tomate. Jan lachte und umarmte ihn. Verdammt, roch er gut. Was war es? CK One? "Schön, dich endlich zu treffen.", sagte Jan. "Ich war selbst ganz überrascht, wie schnell es am Ende ging." Nico sammelte sich. "Es ist toll, dass du da bist." Er lächelte. "Mein Auto steht dahinten." Er deutete zum Parkplatz. Jan und er gingen in die Richtung, in der Nicos Auto stand. Jan hatte einen Rucksack auf. Nico betrachtete ihn und Aufregung pulsierte wieder durch seinen Magen. Das war es also. Der Tag. Es war soweit. "Bist du gut hergekommen?", fragte Nico. "Ja, war alles super. Die Bahn war sogar ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich.", antwortete Jan. Beide lachten. "Schön, dass du da bist.", sagte Nico und schaute Jan an. Der sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich freue mich auch sehr.", sagte er. Beide stiegen in Nicos Opel Astra. Aus dem Radio kam Chartsmusik. Jan schaltete es aus. Beide atmeten durch. Nico spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten, als er ans Lenkrad fasste. Er hatte Angst. Jan bemerkte es und streichelte Nicos Arm. "Hey.", sagte er beruhigend. "Alles wird gut. Es wird nichts passieren, was du nicht möchtest." Nico nickte und schluckte seine Angst herunter. Er startete den Wagen und lenkte ihn zum Ortsausgang. "Wohin fahren wir denn?", wollte Jan wissen. "Meine Familie hat ein Wochenendhaus an der Schlei. Mit Kamin und allem. Da sind wir ungestört. Ich habe etwas zu Essen und Cola hinten im Kofferraum. Und total leckeren Tee.", antwortete Nico. "Klingt ideal." Jan lachte. "Ja.", sagte Nico. "Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du es machen willst?", fragte Jan. "Wir müssen nicht." Nico nickte. "Doch. Ich will es. Ich will es jetzt endlich." Jan schwieg. "Mein ganzes Leben stelle ich mir vor wie es ist. Ich möchte nicht länger warten. Jetzt ist genau die richtige Zeit." Nico lächelte gequält. "Ich habe nur etwas Angst." "Verständlich.", antwortete Jan. "Wer hätte die nicht. Aber ich weiß von meinem letzten, dass es sehr sanft war. Er hat gelächelt dabei. Es war schön." Draußen zogen die Felder und Waldstücke am Fenster vorbei. Nico hing seinen Gedanken nach. Schön? Konnte so etwas schön sein? "Warum tust du es?", wollte Nico von Jan wissen. Jan überlegte kurz. "Es geht um Kontrolle und in gewisser Weise auch um Macht.", antwortete er. "Du musst mir voll und ganz vertrauen und dich mit dem Vertrauen in meine Hände begeben, dass ich weiß, was ich tue. Und ich habe die vollkommene Macht über Dich, die Situation...über alles. Außerdem ist es einfach ein krasses Gefühl. Es gibt kein extremeres Gefühl als das Wissen, dass man jemandem das Leben nimmt und zuschaut, wie er stirbt. Es ist eine Explosion von Gefühlen. Ich habe mich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt, wie damals." Er hatte es ausgesprochen. Endlich. Kein Ausweichen mehr. "Wird es weh tun?", fragte Nico. "Nur kurz.", entgegnete der junge Mann. "Wie gesagt. Ich bin sehr einfühlsam. Und du musst es nicht tun." "Doch!!", sagte Nico heftig. "Ich will es!" "Du hast mir bis heute nicht gesagt, warum eigentlich genau." Jan sah aus dem Autofenster. Nico schwieg einen Moment. "Ich will wissen, wie es auf der anderen Seite ist. Seit Jahren denke ich darüber nach. Ich hatte eine Nahtoderfahrung als ich fünf war. Es war wunderschön und lässt mich nicht mehr los. Tag für Tag wünsche ich mich dorthin zurück und es wirkte so echt, verstehst du? Seitdem frage ich mich, ob das real war, oder Einbildung. Ich will es herausfinden. Ich MUSS es herausfinden. Ich muss wissen, was und wie der Tod ist. Ob er das Ende ist, oder nur ein Übergang." "Und warum ich?", fragte Jan. "Warum kein Strick, keine Schlaftabletten, keine Pulsadern in einem stillen, einsamen Moment?" "Wer stirbt schon gern allein....", meinte Nico und bog in einen Feldweg ein, der zum Feriengrundstück der Familie führte. Auch Jan hing seinen Gedanken nach. "Der Mann vorher wollte einfach vernichtet werden. Er wollte nicht selbst sterben. Er wollte, dass jemand sein Leben beendet, weil er sich nicht wert gefühlt hat, leben zu dürfen. Er wollte, dass jemand ihm ultimativ klar macht, dass er kein Recht auf Leben hat." "Das klingt nach ner Menge Leidensdruck.", sagte Nico. Jan nickte. "Und du hast es trotzdem getan? Glaubst du nicht, er wäre in einer Klinik oder Theraphie vielleicht am Ende glücklich geworden?", fragte Nico. "Es war sein Wunsch. Und meiner letztlich auch. Er war erwachsen und wollte es so. Er hätte jede Möglichkeit nutzen können, um in eine Klinik zu gehen. Was halt krass war, war, dass er dabei beleidigt und erniedrigt werden wollte.", erzählte Jan. "Das klingt schlimm.", sagte Nico mit einem Anflug an Bedauern. "Schon....", erwiderte Jan nachdenklich. "Ich habe ihm den Gefallen nicht getan, ihn dabei zu beschimpfen. Er war wütend, als er starb." Nico hing seinen Gedanken nach, als sie durch die verregnete Landschaft fuhren. "Hast du keine Angst, dass du deswegen verhaftet wirst?", wollte er wissen. "Die Gefahr besteht immer. Wir tun ja etwas, dass in höchstem Maße gegen jede Regel und Norm verstößt. Darum haben wir uns ja auch in einem geheimen Forum kennengelernt." Jan lächelte. Gott, er sah so gut aus. "Letztlich kommt es darauf an, dass es am Ende wie ein Selbstmord aussieht. Also keine Fingerabdrücke auf wichtigen Gegenständen hinterlassen und so. Dass ich vorher mit den Leuten zusammen war, kann mir ja keiner vorwerfen. Und wenn sie danach ins Bad gehen und sich selbst töten...offiziell, verstehst du, ....dagegen kann ich ja auch nichts machen. Und wenn sie mich wirklich mal verhaften, gibts die Chatlogs und dann ist es höchstens Tötung auf Verlangen. Ein Spiel mit dem Feuer ist es immer. Aber ich spiele es gerne." "Holst du dir danach einen Runter oder so?", fragte Nico. "Bei dir sicherlich." Jan lächelte und streichelte Nicos Knie. "Du bist so hübsch. In einem anderen Leben hätten wir uns lieben können." "Im nächsten vielleicht." Nico lachte und bog in die Zufahrt zu dem Ferienhaus ein. Es regnete noch immer, als sie ankamen. Er gab Jan den Haustürschlüssel. "Geh schonmal rein. Ich hole noch die Einkäufe aus dem Auto. Kannst ja schonmal Wasser aufsetzen." Jan nickte, nahm seinen Rucksack und ging zum Haus. Nico ging zum Kofferraum und holte zwei Plastiktüten bevor er Jan folgte. Ja, er war aufgeregt. Aber er spürte auch, dass Jan der Richtige war. Er begriff, dass es heute geschehen würde. Im Haus angekommen stellte er die Tüten ab und umarmte Jan. Der erwiderte seine Umarmung und küsste ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an. Nico genoss es. Es war sein erster Kuss, doch das sagte er ihm nicht. Dies war SEIN Moment. "Mach du doch schonmal den Kamin an, ich setz uns Wasser für Tee auf.", sagte er und ging in die Küche. Bald schon knisterte und knackte ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin und tauchte die Ferienwohnung in ein angenehmes Licht. Nico holte zwei Tassen Tee aus der Küche und kuschelte sich in Jans Arme. Keiner sagte etwas. Beide genossen die Zweisamkeit die Nähe des Anderen und den Moment. "Wie wird es ablaufen?", fragte Nico nach einer Weile. "Wir gehen in die Badewanne. Ich sitze hinter dir. Du kuschelst dich an mich. Wir lassen schön warmes Wasser ein. Und dann steche ich dir mit einem Skalpell in die Halsschlagader. Mehr ist es nicht. Ein kurzer Schmerz. Dann kuschelst du dich an und schläfst in meinen Armen ein." Jan streichelte Nico übers Haar. "Das klingt schön", anwortete Nico und fühlte sich beinahe etwas schläfrig. "Genau so machen wir es." "Der Tee schmeckt gut. Was ist es für einer?", wollte Jan wissen. Nico sagte nichts und beide kuschelten noch einige Zeit. Jan schenkte sich noch Tee nach. Dann stand Nico auf. Es war soweit. " Es ist Bratapfeltee. Magst?" Jan nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck. "Bratapfel mit KO Tropfen.", sagte Nico. "Was? ... Du ... Ich verstehe nicht." Jan sprang auf. Dann fasste er sich an den Kopf. Er schwankte. Die Tropfen zeigten Wirkung. Jan ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Nico beobachtete, wie Jan erfolglos versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und dabei unverständliche Dinge murmelte. "Es ist alles eine Frage der Dosis. Und einfach im Internet zu bestellen.", sagte Nico. Jan lallte nurnoch vor sich hin und lag zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa. Bald würde er schlafen. Aber er hatte Recht. Der Tee war lecker. Nico nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und beobachtete Jan. In einem anderen Leben....vielleicht....ja, da hätte er ihn lieben können. Aber nicht in diesem. Jan versuchte sich gegen die KO Tropfen zu wehren, doch er verlor bald das Bewusstsein. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Als er sicher war, dass Jan schlief, zog Nico ihm seinen Pulli und sein Shirt aus. Jan war gut gebaut. Nico streichelte über seinen Bauch und küsste ihn. Dann holte er aus der Küche Handschellen und fesselte Jan die Hände auf den Rücken. Danach zog er Jan die Hose und seine Shorts aus. Er streichelte ihn. Dann legte er den bewusstlosen jungen Mann aufs Sofa und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er hatte nun einige Stunden Zeit, bis die Wirkung nachließ. Nico musste eingeschlafen sein. Es war dunkel, als er aufwachte. Er lag noch immer auf dem Sofa. Jan bewegte sich und murmelte unverständliches Zeug. Nico stand auf, ging ins Bad und ließ Wasser ein. Dann zog er sich aus, ging ins Wohnzimmer, schleifte Jan ins Bad und holte das Skalpell aus Jans Rucksack. Mit Mühe hievte er den jungen Mann in die Wanne und setzte sich hinter ihn. Jan kam langsam zu sich. "Was...Was solln das...", murmelte er. "Shhhh...", machte Nico. Er genoss den Körperkontakt. Ja, in einem anderen Leben.... "Es ist alles gut." Jan schien zu realisieren, in welcher Situation er sich befand und wand sich. Nico drückte ihn an sich. Er merkte, dass Jan versuchen würde zu kämpfen, wenn er verstand, was Nico im Begriff war zu tun. Er musste es JETZT machen. Nico nahm das Skalpell und tastete Jans Hals ab. Wo war die Halsschlagader? Panik stieg in ihm auf. Was, wenn alles schief ging? Wo war diese verdammte Ader? Jan wehrte sich. Nico schnitt ihm in einem Anflug von Panik die Kehle durch. Er spürte, wie sich heißes Blut über ihn ergoss. Eine Explosion aus Adrenalin, Grauen, Faszination und Erregung durchschoss ihn. Jan hatte Recht. Er hatte sich noch nie so aufgeputscht und lebendig gefühlt. Jans Blut rann warm an Nicos Brust herunter und vermischte sich mit dem Badewasser. Jans Körper zitterte. Er schnaufte und Nico spürte zusehends, wie das Leben aus ihm rann. "Du hast recht. Es ist wirklich erregend.", sagte er und spürte, wie gut sich die Situation anfühlte. Jan röchelte. "Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Immerhin warst du mein erster und du wirst immer ein Teil von mir sein." Nico streichelte Jans Brust, küsste Jans Wange und betrachtete interessiert, wie er langsam starb. " Weisst du, ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich dir von der Nahtoderfahrung erzählt habe.", sagte Nico. "Es hat mich nie losgelassen. Seit meiner Kindheit war ich von der anderen Seite besessen und habe mich gefragt. ob wir eine Seele haben. Wohin sie geht. Ob uns dort etwas erwartet oder alles dunkel ist. Das fasziniert mich seit jeher. Ich habe Hunde und Katzen sterben sehen, doch sie erlöschen einfach. Sie gehen aus und sind tot. Aber du bist ein Mensch. Du bist viel mehr. Du gehst nicht einfach aus, oder? Siehst du etwas? Irgendwas?" Jan hustete schwach. Dann starb er. Nico kuschelte noch eine Weile mit ihm. Es war schön gewesen, doch es hatte ihm nicht die Antworten gebracht, die er brauchte. Er musste beim nächsten Mal anders vorgehen. Wissenschaftlicher. Er stieg aus der Wanne und zog sich an. Dann ging er in die Küche. Er fragte sich, warum er nicht schon viel früher diesen Bratapfeltee gekauft hatte. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod